This invention relates to inflatable articles in which at least one movable internal object can be moved by a movement imparting element associated with an external control element through a flexible hollow protrustion attached to a wall of the inflatable articles. Specifically speaking, this invention relates to further developments of the inventor's prior application, Ser. No. 004,549, filed Jan. 18, 1979, now allowed which is a continuation in part application of a parent application, Ser. No. 907,049, filed May 18, 1978, now abandoned.
The prior application assigned with Ser. No. 004,549 discloses an inflatable article without any restraining elements so that one has to, on the one hand, hold the inflatable article, and on the other hand, operate an external control elelment so as to move the internal object contained in the article. It is not easy to provide further developments for pleasure or entertainment for individuals. In addition, the internal object in the prior application is always connected with the sealed end of the hollow protrusion by means of a non-elastic connection member and it reduces the posibility of variations to the construction within the inflatable article and will reduce the potential of the invention accordingly.